


Stars And Stripes

by flawedamythyst



Series: CHAS [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap!Clint, Clint Barton Has Issues, M/M, Objectifying Captain America, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Tony and Bucky finally get to see Clint dressed as Captain America. It's exactly as hot as they were expecting.Huge thanks to Kangofu_CB and Nny for cheerleading and betaing, you two are the best.





	Stars And Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



“Tell me I'm not the only one finding this almost too hot to handle,” said Tony, and Bucky could hear from the quality of the transmission that he was using a private line.

He ducked under a flying bit of shrapnel and shot down another three Doombots. “The key is not to look at him,” he said, like it was easy to just ignore a team member in the middle of a fight.

Iron Man roared overhead, twirling into a dive as Tony released a host of tiny missiles that took out most of the Doombots surrounding Bucky. “Yeah, that's not happening,” said Tony. “You've seen his ass in that suit, right? How the hell am I meant to look away?”

He made a good point.

“Widow, Soldier, head down towards Fifth Avenue!” commanded Clint over the comms and Bucky couldn't help looking over at him, even as he knew it was a bad idea.

Clint was standing on a wrecked car, hands on his hips and using every line of his body to transmit just how in charge he was. The shield was in the harness on his back and the Captain America suit was clinging tight across his shoulders, his biceps, his _chest_ , fuck there wasn't a single place on his body that Bucky could look at without popping a boner.

“On it, Cap!” said Natasha, jogging between Bucky and Clint, blocking his view for long enough to cut through his daze, and giving him a pointed look.

Bucky took a deep breath and followed after her, pushing aside all the ideas that seeing Clint dressed up and play-acting as Captain America was filling his mind with. He was an Avenger, and a professional. He could do this.

Clint dashed past him, pulling the shield off his back and sending it flying at a Doombot that was threatening a couple of police officers, bouncing it off the Doombot’s face, into a wall, and then back into his hands, catching it without even breaking his stride.

Bucky groaned to himself as he headed down towards Fifth after Natasha. This whole fight was just pure torture.

****

After the fight was finally over, and Clint had done enough standing-around-looking-judgemental to make it look like the right guy was in the Captain America suit, they all escaped back to the Tower. Bucky ducked into the elevator after Clint, then glared down Natasha when it looked like she might follow. She rolled her eyes, but obligingly stood aside as the doors closed, so that it was just Bucky and Clint in the elevator when the doors slid shut.

“I think that went okay,” said Clint, pushing the cowl back off his head. His hair was a sweaty, rumpled mess like it usually only managed after a really good bout of sex. “None of the cops seemed to suspect I wasn't Steve.”

Bucky couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Clint up against the wall of the elevator and kissed the shit out of him, pushing one thigh between his legs and running his hands over the lines of his shoulders, skating over the feel of the suit.

“Oh,” said Clint, breathlessly, once Bucky had pulled back. “Guess it really did go okay.”

“Do you have any idea what you look like?” growled Bucky.

“Like Captain America?” asked Clint, just as the elevator dinged open.

“You started without me?” asked Tony. “Not fair.”

He was still in his armour, but it opened up for him to step out of when Bucky reluctantly stepped away from Clint, gesturing at him as an invitation.

Clint held his hands out towards Tony with a grin. “Guess you've got some feelings about this look on me as well.”

“I have an unbelievable amount of feelings,” muttered Tony, stepping in to take Bucky's place, pulling Clint's head down to kiss him with just as much pent-up passion as Bucky had. Bucky watched his boyfriends kiss, brain already working a mile-a-minute as he worked out the logistics of what they should do next. Clint's room was closest, and once they got there, he and Tony could take their sweet time with him, really explore all the possibilities of Clint being dressed up as the shared wet dream that had brought them all together in the first place.

There was a pointedly cleared throat, and Bucky tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight of Clint and Tony kissing to see Steve was standing next to the empty Iron Man suit, barely coming up to its shoulder and with his thin arms crossed over his chest. It had been three days since Steve had been hit by whatever kinda AIM ray gun could strip away everything the serum had done for him, but Bucky still hadn't quite got used to seeing him back how he'd been when they were kids.

He didn’t think Steve was used to it either. When the Doombots had attacked and they’d realised they needed someone else to be Captain America, because no one wanted AIM to find out that their ray had worked and left Steve vulnerable, Bucky had thought Steve was going to lose it completely.

Then Bucky had realised that the logical choice to replace a tall, blond, muscled guy who knew how to fight and could throw a shield around with accuracy was Clint, and he’d gotten distracted by wondering how he wasn’t going to just come in his pants the moment he saw him dressed up in Steve’s suit.

“How's my shield?” Steve asked, arms crossed and a frown on his face that gave away just how much he hadn't coped with having to sit this one out.

“Fine,” said Clint, arms still draped around Tony. “Totally fine, man, no need to worry.”

If anything, Steve's frown only deepened. “You can give it back now, then,” he said, holding his hands out for it.

Clint let out a sigh and gently pushed Tony away, who made an unhappy face then stepped back to be close enough to Bucky for him to wrap his arms around his waist.

Clint pulled the shield off his back and held it out to Steve, who grabbed for it and then sagged under its weight.

Bucky sighed. “Stevie,” he said, tiredly, because Steve had been stupidly stubborn about this whole thing; Bucky wasn't entirely convinced it wasn't going to end with him trying to fight off a hoard of AIM soldiers while having an asthma attack.

Steve fixed him with a sharp glare. “No,” he said, as if he already knew what Bucky was going to say, then he turned his glare on Clint. “Get changed before debrief, I want the suit back.”

Debrief, right. So much for Bucky's many and varied plans for sex.

“Ah, come on, Cap, do you really need it right now?” asked Tony. “If you put it on, you're going to look like a toddler in his dad's shirt.”

“You two should get to debrief,” snapped Steve, ignoring him, and stepped aside so they could leave the elevator.

Tony sighed, shoulders slumping. “I hate debriefs,” he muttered, but he was moving out of the elevator, pausing only to kiss Clint again and snake a hand around to goose his ass.

Bucky waited until Tony was out of the way before he took his own time with Clint, kissing him as if they had all the time in the world, as if Steve wasn’t shuffling his feet with impatience behind him. 

“You really do look incredibly hot in that outfit, doll,” he said to Clint, quietly enough for the words to be just for them, but not so quiet that Tony and Steve would have missed them.

Clint grinned at him. “It’s an easy outfit to look hot in,” he said, and Bucky heard Steve let out a tired sigh behind him.

Bucky hummed his agreement, running his hand down Clint’s chest, over the star, and down the stripes on his stomach, taking in the hard lines of his muscles. Fuck, he wanted to mess him up so badly.

“Bucky,” said Steve, command in his voice, and Bucky sighed and dragged himself away from Clint. It figured that their chance to make this happen was being ruined by Steve, of all people.

****

Tony and Bruce figured out how to reverse the ray the next day, and Steve levelled back up to brick shithouse before there was an excuse for Clint to put on his suit again. Technically, it was a win, especially when they all descended on the base of the AIM unit who were the problem in the first place, and took them all out. Bucky couldn’t help wishing he’d had a couple more chances to see Clint dressed up like that though, jumping around and throwing the shield like it was nothing.

Back when the three of them first started doing this, he and Tony had talked about Clint in the suit a couple of times, usually as a form of foreplay, but it had never gone any further than that. For all they’d gotten into the habit of objectifying Steve, there was something just the other side of wrong about dressing their boyfriend up as a close friend for a sex game.

Bucky had just carefully pushed the idea to the back of his mind and concentrated on the other ways the three of them could come together, especially as time passed and their origins as three guys with an interest in the sexiness of Captain America became less important than the relationship they were building between them.

After seeing Clint dressed up, though, all those early fantasies had come flooding back. And not just for him.

“Okay, how many times have you watched this?” he asked when he entered the workshop a week or so later, where Tony was glued to a video of the fight against the Doombots.

“JARVIS, there,” he said, and the screen froze on Clint mid-way through a gymnastic move that threw the flexibility of his body into the spotlight. Clint’s face could clearly been seen and despite the cowl, Bucky easily recognised the grin on his face, determination and confidence lighting him up like they only really did when he was fighting. Or fucking. 

Tony turned around and grinned at Bucky. “Just gathering some images for the CHAS folder,” he said. “You telling me that doesn’t sound like an excellent use of my time?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Bucky, come in closer to look at where Tony had frozen it. “How many have you got?”

“So many,” said Tony, grinning with glee. “Our boyfriend makes an unbelievably hot Captain America.”

A throat was cleared from behind them and they turned to see Clint leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. “Are you objectifying me?”

“Oh yeah,” said Bucky, crossing over to him so he could put his hands on his waist and pull him down into a kiss. “We’re objectifying the shit out of you.”

Clint melted into his kiss, stepping forward to pull Bucky in close, which allowed the doors to shut behind him.

“CHAS Protocol initiated,” said JARVIS.

Tony clapped his hands. “Guess that means we should fuck,” he said, and stripped his shirt off over his head.

Bucky looked back at Clint, twitching an eyebrow in query, and Clint grinned at him. “Seems like the genius has a plan,” he said, and pulled off his own shirt.

Well, Bucky could definitely go with that.

****

Two weeks later, Bucky was fiddling with the motorbike that Tony had allowed him to put in the corner of his workshop when JARVIS announced, “Agent Barton has requested the presence of you both in his bedroom.”

Tony snorted. “I bet he has,” he said, but he was turning down his welding torch as he spoke.

“Agent Barton says that he has a surprise for you,” added JARVIS.

Bucky grinned as he met Tony’s eyes. “That sounds really promising,” he said, setting down his tools and standing up.

“Oh yeah,” agreed Tony, pulling off his welding mask. “Guess we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“Definitely not,” said Bucky, and they both headed for the elevator at a jog.

When they made it up to Clint’s room, the door was open for them. Bucky could feel anticipation fizzing through his veins as he pushed it open, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw once they were inside.

Clint was dressed as Captain America, cowl up and arms folded, leaning back against a pole that hadn’t been in the corner of his room the last time Bucky had been in there.

“Oh fuck,” muttered Tony, and he pulled the door shut behind him. “Are you- Did you steal that from Cap?”

“Nope,” said Clint, glancing down at himself. “I got it online. Turns out, there are a whole bunch of other people out there who want to use the Stars and Stripes for sex games.”

“God bless America,” said Tony, fervently, and he started to stalk across to Clint.

“Nope!” said Clint, holding a hand up that stopped Tony in place. “No touching, not yet. The suit’s only part of the surprise.”

“Oh fuck,” muttered Bucky, because he wasn’t sure he could take much on top of the suit.

Clint flashed a grin at him, then gestured at his bed. “Take a seat, get yourselves comfy.”

Bucky did just that, propping pillows up so he could lean against the headboard, and then pulling Tony into his arms to lean back against his chest where he could hold on to him. Tony came easily, as he always did when Bucky or Clint manhandled him, settling down as if there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“You gonna put on a show for us?” he asked, resting his hands over Bucky’s where they were clasped on his stomach.

“Oh yeah,” said Clint, then turned to the pole, resting a hand on it and circling it for a moment. “Captain America’s gonna show you just how flexible he is,” he said, and Bucky actually wished he’d push back the cowl, because half of Clint’s sexy smirk was hidden behind it and Bucky wanted to enjoy all of it. “JARVIS?”

Music started playing, something with a slow, heavy beat and sultry guitars that it took Bucky a moment to realise was some kinda fucked up version of _The Star-Spangled Man With The Plan_ , and then Clint just grabbed the pole and pulled himself up it, twirling around and making his biceps bulge with the effort.

Tony twitched in Bucky’s arms, then let out a long breath. “Fuck, yes.”

Bucky had to agree. Clint flashed them another grin, then tipped himself upside down, sinking his legs into the splits with the kind of complete control that made Bucky want to take him apart. Ah, fuck, he was already getting hard, pressed up against Tony’s back.

The next few minutes were a dizzy wave of arousal and awe, as Clint showed off a whole range of incredible moves, all carefully synced in time to the music. The suit he was in was made out of lycra or some other kind of tight stretchy fabric rather than the kevlar of Steve’s real suit, so every muscle was perfectly outlined, pulling Bucky’s attention to every flex, every impressive display of strength and flexibility.

Shit, the way Clint’s ass looked normally was usually enough to do it for Bucky, he didn’t know how he was meant to cope with getting to see it like this.

“Jesus fuck, how the fuck did you learn to do that?” muttered Tony, as Clint spun back around the pole, wrapping his legs around and letting go with his arms so that he could lean out, horizontal to it.

“Circus, baby,” he said, in a breathless voice that gave away just how difficult it was to move like that, no matter how easy he made it look. He lowered himself down into a handstand, letting go of the pole as he arched his body over and ended up back on his feet, just as the music stopped. “Or maybe,” he added, in a lower, more serious voice, the one he’d used to pretend to be Steve in front of all the police, “it’s just a byproduct of hard work and enthusiasm. If you believe in yourself, you can do anything.”

Tony snorted, “No way in fuck I could do any of that,” he said, then sat up, reaching out for Clint. “I can do some other things that I think will express my appreciation for the show, though.”

Clint smiled, crawling on to the bed to get close enough to kiss him. “Are you trying to corrupt a national icon?” he asked, still in his cheesy Cap voice.

“Fuck yeah, I am,” said Tony, and pulled Clint into a positively filthy kiss. “Come on, how does this come off?” he muttered, pulling at the suit. 

Bucky moved around so that he could reach Clint as well, tracing a hand over his back and down to his ass, caressing the muscle of his buttocks and wondering what the best way to reward Clint for the show would be.

Clint pulled away from Tony’s mouth with a smirk. “See, I kinda thought you’d want me to keep it on, so I could fuck you in it.”

Tony let out a desperate noise and pulled Clint in for another kiss, clutching at his shoulders as Clint moved in closer to him.

This was the thing that Clint and Tony had in common that Bucky had never quite matched up on. He thought Steve was hot, sure, he wasn’t blind, but it was mostly in a vaguely appreciative way that got drowned out by just how well he knew the punk. When Clint and Tony had first invited him into their special club, he’d almost turned them down, because getting caught on Steve’s assets when he did a particular flex or shoved his ass in skintight lycra in Bucky’s direction was one thing, and the Captain America suit was always going to seem more like wet dream material than a real uniform, but he didn’t have an actual crush.

Not on Steve, anyway. He’d had matching crushes on Tony and Clint since he’d first got to the Tower, which was why he’d ended up in the club with them. He’d been wanting a way to get closer to them, and bonding over Steve’s ass was as good a way as any.

And then he’d got to actually have sex with them, and then expanded that into an relationship, and, well. Nothing about Steve was ever going to hold up to that. It had been a long time since Bucky had been able to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends long enough to ogle Steve instead.

Clint in that suit was well worth ogling, of course. Bucky squeezed at his ass, then ran his hands up the flexing muscles of his back as Clint pushed Tony down into the bed and crouched over him, still kissing him.

He stroked over Clint’s neck, and then up over the cowl, missing the soft feel of his hair. After all the exertion of his pole dance, it was likely to be a complete mess when the cowl came off, and Bucky felt his dick twitch at the thought. “Let me at least take this off,” he said, smoothing his fingers over the part of the cowl masking Clint’s face.

Clint pulled away from Tony long enough to give Bucky a confused look. “Won’t that destroy the fantasy that the tall blond guy in your bed is Steve?”

He sounded genuinely confused, as if he didn’t have a clue just how much better it was to be sleeping with Clint Barton than any fantasy involving Steve. Bucky stared at him, then glanced over at Tony, who was giving Clint a concerned look that meant he was thinking the same thing.

“Hey,” said Tony, catching Clint’s cheek to pull him to face him again. “You really think I’d rather have Steve here than you?”

Clint gave a shrug. “Steve’s straight,” he said, as if that was the only reason they wouldn’t want Steve there instead of him.

“Steve’s not you,” said Bucky, and he snagged his fingers under the cowl to pull it off, revealing Clint’s faint frown and messy hair. “You’re the one I’m in love with.”

Clint’s eyes went wide at that and he pulled back, shifting away from them both and sitting back on his heels. None of them had said that before, not in words, but Bucky had felt like they were all building towards it, all working to get past their separate issues so that they could admit just how committed they were to this thing. From the look on Clint’s face, he hadn’t been on the same page.

“You can’t say that,” Clint said, “It’s not- look. I get it, I’m totally okay with it, I get I look enough like Steve for you guys to pretend, it’s not a big deal.”

Tony sat up, and he looked just as fucked up by this conversation as Bucky was. “It’s kind of a big deal to me if you don’t get how important you are,” he said. “And I do mean you, nothing to do with any physical characteristics you might have in common with Steve. I mean, sure, I’ve got a thing for tall, built blond guys, but I also got a thing for short, built, brunette guys,” he waved at Bucky.

“I’m taller than you,” muttered Bucky, because he wasn’t _short_ , he just hung out around a lot of tall guys, but he let Tony finish.

“-As well as, you know, pretty much every other variety of hot person. That’s all just window dressing.”

“Yeah,” agreed Bucky. “You being funny and kind and, just, _you_ , is way more important.”

Clint didn’t look convinced. In fact, he looked like he was about two seconds away from running for it, and never mind that this was actually his room.

“Crushing on Cap may have brought us together, but it’s not the most important thing about our relationship,” added Tony. “Seeing you in the suit is hot as hell, because you’re hot as hell and that highlights it.”

Clint glanced down at the suit, running a hand over the fabric on his chest. “It’s hiding a lot of scars that Steve doesn’t have.”

“We’ve all got a lot of scars,” said Bucky, and he shuffled forward, closer to Clint so that he could take his hand. “It just makes us interesting.”

Clint didn’t look convinced so Bucky leaned in and kissed him, curving one hand around the back of his neck while the other kept hold of his hand. “I love you,” he added softly, because he didn’t want Clint to just shrug that off.

“Yeah, me too,” said Tony, and he had moved a lot closer while Bucky was distracted by Clint’s lips. “And for the record, it would be just as hot if you fucked me in your Hawkeye suit as if you did in Cap’s.”

“I have fucked you in my Hawkeye suit,” said Clint, and he was starting to push away the uncertainty that had creased his face.

“Yeah,” said Tony happily, grinning at the memory. “It was awesome.”

It really had been. Clint always brought the same sexy confidence to being Hawkeye as he did to having sex, so seeing the both together had been close to mind-blowing.

Clint let out a long, slow breath. “Okay,” he said quietly, then repeated it louder. “Okay. So, you don’t want me in this suit?”

Bucky shrugged. “We’re pretty happy with you however you come.”

“The fantasy of you being Captain America is pretty hot,” added Tony. “But it’s best when it’s you under the cowl, not you pretending to be Steve.”

“Okay then,” said Clint, and he took hold of the hem of the Captain America shirt and stripped it off over his head, tossing it to one side. “Well, I own the suit now, so we can always mess about with it later, I guess.”

“Damn straight,” agreed Tony, getting his hands on Clint’s shoulders. “Hey, side note, do you think it would fit Bucky?”

Clint’s eyes lit up and he turned to give Bucky an incredibly heated look. “Fuck,” he muttered. “If it doesn’t, I know where we can order another one.”

If you’d asked Bucky yesterday if he was interested in dressing up as Captain America for sex reasons, he’d have been on the fence about it, but the look on Clint’s face and the interested way Tony was eyeing him up was more than enough to tip him off the fence into _fuck yes_.

“See,” said Clint, turning back to Tony, “this is one of the reasons I love you. The incredible ideas you come up with.” There was a barely-noticeable tremor in his voice that was the only sign that he was stepping outside of his emotional comfort zone.

Tony’s face was blank and surprised for a split-second before he plastered on a grin. “Resident genius and sex expert, right here to be consulted any time you need,” he said, and it wasn’t quite enough to cover over just how surprised he clearly was that Clint had said those three words back to him.

Apparently both Bucky’s boyfriends were idiots who didn’t realise how loved they were. He was definitely going to have to work on that. For now, though, he just pulled Tony in for a kiss that he made softer and sweeter than he thought Tony had been expecting. “Sexkitten Stark has all the best ideas,” he said, and let all his affection slip into his voice. “I love you.”

Tony blinked at him, cheeks going faintly pink, then he kissed Bucky back. “Love you too, Cryo-Cutie.”

Bucky grinned at him because he’d figured that out weeks ago but it was still nice to hear it out loud. Even if it came with that damn nickname he had been trying so hard to shake.

“Oh yeah,” agreed Clint, “all the love for the best damn super-soldier,” he said, and then rather than leaning in to kiss Bucky, he just threw himself at him, tumbling them backwards on the bed so that Bucky ended up with Clint on top of him. Clint cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and gave him a really thorough kiss while Bucky just held on, smoothing his hands over the warm skin of Clint’s back, over the scars that made him so much more interesting to touch than the bland perfection of Steve’s serum-enhanced body.

Tony lay down next to them, propping himself up on his arm to watch, and Bucky held out one of his arms to him, gathering him in close so that he was surrounded by both his boyfriends, pushed down into the bed by their bodies.

“Love you both,” he said. “Let’s fuck.”

Clint laughed. “Such a romantic,” he said, and brushed another kiss to Bucky’s lips before turning to make out with Tony. Bucky just lay back and watched them, unable to keep the beaming smile off his face.

There was no way anything about this would be better with Steve instead.


End file.
